The primary goal of the Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) is to facilitate the development of innovative and methodologically rigorous research studies designed to enhance our understanding of the etiology, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of multifactorial geriatric health conditions (the stated focus of the Yale OAIC.1), leading ultimately to the development of efficacious and cost-effective interventions to increase or maintain independence for older Americans. The specific aims are: (1) to solicit and select the most meritorious research proposals for PESC funding; (2) to provide investigators of PESC studies with access to resources from the other OAIC Cores; (3) to identify potential opportunities for co-sponsorship of PESC studies; (4) to identify potential opportunities for collaboration among PESC investigators; (5) to monitor the progress of the PESC studies; (6) to provide assistance so that the PESC studies can be successfully developed into independently funded grant applications; (7) to ensure the safety and protection of human subjects enrolled in PESC studies;and (8) to ensure that PESC studies enroll a substantial proportion of underrepresented minorities. The PESC will provide an invaluable mechanism for investigators to obtain preliminary data for promising basic science, translational, clinical, epidemiologic and intervention studies taking a multifactorial approach to the study of geriatric health conditions. Such studies investigate the interactions among or intervene on the multiple predisposing and precipitating factors that are responsible for many of the health conditions affecting older persons, which, in turn, have effects on multiple domains of health..Studies funded through the PESC will take full advantage of the resources and expertise available from the Field, Data Management &Informatics, and Biostatistics Cores. Priority for PESC funding will be given to junior investigators as well as to accomplished mid career and senior investigators who wish to redirect or expand their research to the study of multifactorial geriatric health conditions.